Three Wishes
Three Wishes is the second video in the'' Barney & the Backyard Gang'' series, originally released on January 27th, 1989. Plot The Backyard Gang are bored on a Saturday with nothing to do. That is, until they use their imaginations to bring Barney to life. When they tell Barney their problem, he acts like a genie and gives them three wishes to go anywhere they would want to go. Using their imaginations, they go to places like a beautiful green park, the Moon, and even a fun-filled animal farm. But when Barney leaves, the kids learn from Mom that "friends are forever, when they're make-believe". Educational Theme: Using Your Imagination and The Importance of Imaginary Friends 'Stories: '''None Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Voss) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Moonkin *Farmer Earl *Eli The Monkey Songs #Barney Theme Song #Do Your Ears Hang Low? (Performed by: Mom and the Backyard Gang) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) #London Town (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Luci, Tina, and Adam) #Teddy Bear (Performed by: The Backyard Gang) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Luci, Tina, and Adam) #Take Me Out to the Ball Game (Performed by: Barney, Amy, Tina, Adam) #I See the Moon (Performed by: Tina) #The Rocket Song (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Luci, Tina, and Adam) #Pat-A-Cake (Performed by: Tina) #Moon Medley: Jack Be Nimble, Ring Around The Rosie, London Bridge (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Luci, Tina, Adam, and Moonkin) #The Rocket Song (Reprise) (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Luci, Tina, and Adam) #Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) #Friends Are Forever (Performed by: Mom and the Backyard Gang) Trivia/Goofs *This is the very first time Sandy Duncan sings a full song by herself. *During the fun park scene, the song "The More We Get Together" is used as an underscore. *In the original release of this video, after Michael, Amy and their mom go inside the house and before the end credits started, "The End" is shown. This sequence was edited out on later releases. This title card could mean this is the final video in the original trilogy. *Although the video was released in 1989, the tape stickerlabel and the video has a 1988 copyright date, which tells that it was produced that year. *This is the very first video to feature the regular version of The Lyons Group logo music, even though some copies have the version from The Backyard Show. *This is also the first video to feature the Barney Fan Club ad. *Due to the blue screen effects, Barney sometimes appears to be violet-blue or almost grayish in color, while he is usually a blue-violet color. *This is the first time Barney falls down. This was when he gets tangled up with a jump rope. *Behind-the-scenes footage of the jump rope scene appeared in the ''Best of Barney special feature Barney's Favorite Memories. *This is the second time where time laspe is used. This happens when Barney gets tangled by the jump rope and falls down and the Backyard Gang helps Barney getting untangled with the rope. *This is the first episode in which the "Shimbaree, Shimbarah" magic words are being used. *Adam cleans his glasses when Michael and Amy's mom starts leaving. *Black outlines are seen on Barney and the kids during the Fun Park scene, due to a Chroma Key background. File:V01204uifdw.jpg|Original 1989 Release Scan39.jpg|Second Rerelease (1990) File:BarneyThreeWishes1992.jpg|Final Rerelease (1992) Dibujos.JPG|Shinkwrapped original version with audiocassette twc.JPG|Audio cassette Imagen 012.JPG|Book Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Barney Videos